TDS (Total Drama School)
by AngelicThorn
Summary: This is a fan fiction mainly about Gwen and Duncan. It takes place after TDWT when the x-campers find out they are being forced to live in a hotel in New York for a year so the show can continue. (Not suggested for those who don't love Gwen and Duncan as a couple.)
1. Big News

**Gwen's POV**

It's official, Chriss has finally lost his last shred of sanity. After the stupid show finally ended he _said_ he was sending us all back home, but instead he sent us to some hotel in New York and told us this would be our new home for a year and we'd all go to the same school just so he could continue his stupid show. Ugh i hate that idiot, he tortures us for money. I'm sick of Chris, I'm sick of Chef, I'm sick of Heather, I'm sick of Courtnay, I'm sick of having to do all these stupid challenges, and i just want to go home where things are at least somewhat normal

**Normal POV**

"What?!" Courtnay shouted after Chis explained they would be staying there, "this is illegal! You can just keep us all hostage here for a year! I'm calling my lawyers!" Chris smirked as he held up a thick contract and said "Ah ah ah, you all signed a contract, this is perfectly legal."

**Duncan's POV**

This is so stupid, the only good thing about this is Gwen. God Gwen's awesome, she's smart, funny, easy to talk to, and best of all, she's never tried to change anything about me. She knows and understands me better then anyone, and she _still_ likes me. Chris rambled on about crap i don't care about, mostly about school and his stupid show, i still don't get why anyone would watch this cruddy anyway. Anyway, i didn't pay attention for long, i was busy watching Gwen draw. She draws really well, especially people.

**Gwen's POV **

I decided to just keep my mouth shut about it and vent later. It was pointless to try an argue with our hated egomaniac host now, what done is done and we're all stuck here. So i sat down on a bench and started drawing. It was a picture of me and Duncan, i don't know why but it's almost all i can draw lately. I really like Duncan, he just makes me happier then anyone else can, and he's the only one who can always make me laugh, there's just something about him and he's so different any guy I've ever met, in a good way. Oh god I'm doing it again. _No Gwen, bad, stop acting like one of those stupid girls in love in a totally cliche' relationship. _I mentally lectured myself. I didn't realize i had just bin staring off into space with Duncan standing behind me until he said something.

**Duncan's POV**

"Hey pasty, thinking 'bout me again?" I said smirking down at her seeing what she was drawing. She's bin drawing us a lot lately, i think it's cute. I saw her jump, she must have bin deep in thought about something. She turned around with her playful glare and lightly punched my arm. "Shut up, i think your head is starting to swell" she teased then smiled a bit softer as she continued "No, just thinking about random things i guess." I smiled back at her, i love her smile, it's so sweet. "Well at least there's one good thing about this." i said as i sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "What's that?" she asked as she rested her head on my chest pretending to be clueless, just to make me say it. "I get to spend more time with my favorite girl" i said and saw her smirk, when i saw her smirk i knew exactly what she'd say after that. She likes tormenting me when it comes to saying how i feel, i don't mind it that much though, i'd probably punch anyone else if they did it, but when she does it it's cute.

**Gwen's POV**

I love being able to get away with all the things nobody else can with Duncan, i love being the only one who can constantly teas him and still make him smile. "And who would that be?" i asked after he said he was happy he gets to spend time with his favorite girl. He simply chuckled and said "hmm i think you might know her, she has black and teal hair, black eyes, really hot, has bin my best friend sense TDA, _finally_ became my girl in TDWT, and is in my arms right now" I couldn't help but laugh. He's just so perfect. I smiled and relaxed as Chris finished explaining the new season.


	2. Not Emo

**A/N: Hey, i just wanted to thank you guys so much for all the reviews and stuff. I never thought that many people would actually like my story. I love to write, and i'm like a huge GxD fan. This is the first ever fan fiction i've actually shown to anyone, i write fan fictions all the time, but only in my head when i'm bored. I'm really new to this site, i literally just signed up yesterday and it took me about half an hour to figure out how to post a story lol. Anyways... this is getting supper long so I'll shut up now so you can read.**

**Duncan's POV**

It was nice to just relax with Gwen for a while, that is, until one of the most

annoying people on earth came and started yapping. "What are you two

doing?!" My annoying ex-girlfriend Courtnay shouted at us with a glare

that could scare 90% of the people on this Earth. "You should be paying

attention, not sitting there like a bunch of lazy hobo's!" I rolled my eyes

then looked at her and said "Shut it, princess, I honestly don't give a crap

what Chris says." Courtnay put her hands on her hips like some kind of

bratty five year old and started yelling at me again, "Duncan! what did i tell

you about cussing?! You need to stop, it's disgusting." This time Gwen sat

up, looked Courtnay dead in the eye and said in a calm tone "Are you

seriously that stupid?" she stood up and continued, "Stop trying to tell him

what to do, it's useless, you can't control him, nobody can. You do realize

that's one of the reasons he left you right? Your so controlling, and anyone

who knows Duncan knows he hates to be told what to do."

**Gwen's POV**

I was finally getting some relaxing time with Duncan when little miss

control freak came and started yelling at us. I finally decided to give her a

piece of my mind, I've bin holding back for way to long and I'm sick of her

always acting like a bitch. After i told her off her face turned so red it

looked like she was about to explode. "OK first of all, Duncan did **not **leave

me, **I** left him! And Second, I do know him! I probably know him way better

then you. You know why? Because **I **was his girlfriend ever sense TDI, not

you! Your a low life little sun fearing Emo freak!" Most of what she said

didn't have any affect on me, i don't care what she thinks, and she's too

stuck up to realize she was the problem in their relationship, but **nobody **

calls me Emo. I glared at her and for the first time in a long time, i actually

yelled "I am not Emo! I'm goth! How hard is it to get that through your

thick skull!?"

**Duncan's POV**

Oh crap, Courtnay called her Emo, damn she's such an idiot, Gwen hates

that more then almost anything else. You might not think it's a big deal, but

it is. The reason she hates it so much is 'cuz before TDI there were some

preppy girls, kinda like Courtnay, who went to her school. They always

made fun of her 'cuz she's so skinny, super smart, a loner, and a goth. And

it sure didn't help that she had to have a job just to help her mom pay the

bills. Gwen's dad died when she was little, ever since Gwen has had to be

the second adult at her house. She started taking care of her little brother

when she was 8 and he was 5 and got a job when she was 15. Her mom

tries, i mean she works two jobs and all, but still even with Gwen working

they just barely get by. Anyways, the girls would make school a living hell

for her, they'd do anything and everything to hurt her. One day Gwen had

got into a pretty bad fight with a guy she was dating, he had bin abusing

her pretty much the entire time, the only reason she stayed with him was

cuz he helped her mom out. Well that one day he cut her. She had scars on

her arms for a year. That's why those idiots started calling her Emo, 'cuz

they thought she was cutting herself.

**Courtnay's POV**

I admit i was a bit caught off guard, I've never heard her yell like that

before. I was a bit nervous at first, but then i remembered it was Gwen, it's

not like she could actually **hurt **me, she's weak. Or so i thought.. "What?

got a problem with being call **E****mo**." I taunted, seeing how far i could got

with her, big mistake. That Gothic freak kicked me in the chin!

**Chris' POV**

I saw Gwen kick Courtnay out of the corner of my eye. Those two in a fight

would have bin **awesome**! If the camera's had bin on.. That stupid camera

crew was on brake! I mean common! Can't those two have a little courtesy

and wait until the camera's are rolling?! I sighed out of frustration and

decided to go brake up the fight, their gonna need to save their energy and

anger so they can fight when the camera's are rolling again. I walk over to

the two as i hear Courtney whine, "She kicked my jaw! She kicked my jaw! I

am **so** going to see you in court you little sun fearing freak!" I walked up to

the two and called out "Hold it, hold it! Stop fighting and save it for the

camera! The camera crew is on brake right now so i want you two to re-do

everything that led up to you two fighting as soon as the camera's start to

roll again." Apparently Courtney was not happy about that. "What?! Your

just gonna let her kick me again?!" she yelled. I just simply looked at her

and said "Well duh, a cat fight will be grate for ratings!" The entire time

Gwen was just glaring at me, then she finally spoke, "forget this, I'm out of

here." she said and started to walk off.

* * *

**Oooh cliff hanger xD lol sorry, couldn't resist. Will she insist on flying back home or can Duncan cool her off?**

**Rate/Review** **please! **


	3. Comfort Needed

**Hey fabulase people xD the last time you came Gwen and Courtney totally lost it. Can Duncan patch it up? We'll see.**

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

I can't believe they did that to her! Ugh I can't wait for this year to be over. "Would you two stop being such jerks to Gwen already?! I'm sick and tired of

everyone here except Gwen, she's all i have left and if you two are the reason she leaves and i lose her, blood will be shed" I yelled at them threateningly then

ran off after Gwen. I had no clue where she went so I asked some guy by the doorway where she went. "Hey, have you seen a girl run out of there? Short,

pale, black and teal hair, goth." I asked trying to hide how panicked and worried i was for my sunshine. The guy just looked at me for a moment, nodded then

said "hey, wait a minute, your from that reality show, total drama right?" I sighed out of frustration, I'm so sick of people recognizing me from that show. "yes,

now can you please tell me where Gwen went?" I tried again. "Who's Gwen?" he asked, then i lost it.. "The girl i just described you idiot! You said you saw

where she went now f**kin' tell me already!" The guy slowly backed up a bit nervous. He chuckled nervously and said "I was just joking man, she went that

way" he pointed right and i bolted off as fast as i could to try to catch up with her.

**Gwen's POV**

I ran out of there as fast as i could. I just wanted to get away from everyone there, except Duncan.. I finally stopped when i made it to a small, recluded park

and sat down on a bench. I started to cry, _I hate them, I hate this show, I hate that hotel, I hate that plane, I hate that movie set, I hate that camp, I hat that _

_audition tape. I wish i could just disappear... _I thought to myself, then i felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped up, turned around, and was about to scream the

ears off of whoever touched me, until i saw who it was.. "Listen buddy I've had a terrible day and I **so **don't wanna be bothered so why don't you just-" as i

yelled i had my eyes closed, it wasn't until then that i finally opened them and saw juvi standing in front of me, eyes wide in shock and hands raised in

surrender. "Hey, i was just coming to make sure you were OK, didn't mean to tick you off." As he spoke i just melted, he's the only good thing in my life right

now, and i need him more then anything. After he finished speaking I went over to him and hugged him, I needed to hug him, I needed him to hug me, I

needed to feel safe and comforted again, and he was the only person in the world who could make me feel that way. I needed him to tell me he loved me with

no words.

**Duncan's POV**

As Gwen held onto me I knew what she needed. She's had it really rough for a while, pretty much everyone's had it out for her since TDA and she's so strong

about it. She never lets it get to her, she's bin through hell with these idiots and she just brushes it off and keeps her cool. I admire her for that. She does

what I can't, she's got the worse end of our relationship as far and ridicule goes, yet she keeps a cooler head then me. If someone says something about how i

should have stayed with Courtney, I lose it, but when they tare her down she just stands there, she doesn't yell, she doesn't cry, she doesn't let it get to her.

So on the rare occasion something does knock her down I have to, and want to, be there to help her. I picked her up bridal style and sat down on the bench

with her in my lap, I held onto her resting my head on her's and rubbed her back. Now don't start getting the idea that I've turned into a softy, cause i haven't.

It's just, Gwen means the world to me, and if keeping her happy means looking like an idiot, then, I guess I'm gonna look like an idiot. It's not that i love her

that makes me do stuff like that, even though I do, I wouldn't go to that extreme just cause i love someone. I do those things because she would do anything

for me, and she's bin there for me through everything. Plus she knows me better than anyone, she knows how much of a jerk I am, she knows my criminal

record, she knows every bad thing that makes up me, and yet, she still loves me. She's everything i could ever want and more, nobody, no matter how cold

hearted, even heather, could be cold to their Gwen, their perfection, their wall, their world. ...Their everything..

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this one was kinda short and only three POV sections (not sure what to call them), anyways, hope you like it xD**

**Rate/Review pleas  
**


	4. You are so going down!

**Hey! Sorry it's taken soooo long Dx I probably won't be able to get on Sunday-wensday much in general. Hope you forgive me! Anyways, time to start the story!**

**Le'Shawna's POV**

I heard some yelling comin' from my girl Gwen so I went to see what's up. I go over there and see Gwen run off then i hear Duncan yell and Chris and Courtney

then he ran after Gwen. Man, I'm gone for five minutes and I miss everything! "What the hell just happened?" i questioned the two dumbfounded people I'm

stuck to live with. "She kicked me in the jaw!" Courtney screamed at the top of her lungs. I smirked knowing she must have bin talking about Gwen "bout time"

I said. "These two are so selfish!" said Chris, "they won't even re-due their drama for the camera!" I rolled my eyes, I can't stand that host, he's a real pain in

the ass ya know. I shook my head then left to go find Gwen and Duncan, shouldn't be too hard, it's not every day you see a black and teal haired goth and a

punk with a neon green mow hawk run by. "Hey you seen a short girl with teal and black hair run out, followed by a punk with a neon green mow hawk?" I

asked a guy who was standing by the door. "Yeah i saw them, the girl took off in tears and that guy acted like he was gonna shoot someone if they didn't tell

him where she went," he said as he nodded. "Yeah that must be them, did you see where they went?" I asked. He nodded and pointed as he said "Yeah they

went that way." I said thanks then started walking in the direction he said they went.

**Courtney's POV**

_How could she say that to me?! __**I'm **__the victim here! Uh hello, who stole who's boyfriend?! That sun fearing freak is so gonna pay! I am going to destroy her if it's the  
_

_last thing I do! _I thought to myself as i pressed one of my lawyers on speed dial. "Steven? Yes I have a problem, a **big** problem. I've bin harassed, someone

tried to attack me!" "No I am **not **exaggerating!" "She kicked me in the jaw!" "So what?! **So what?!** Today she kicks me in the jaw and tomorrow who knows,

she'll probably murder me in my sleep! You need to take her out! She is nothing but an insult to human kind!" "Yes it's that goth girl Gwen!" "No this has

nothing to do with her stealing my Dunky!" "So what?! I want all you've got on her, I'm willing to pay through the nose to get her locked up in jail for the rest of

her miserable little life!" I smirked, knowing that did the trick, "Perfect.." I said and hung up.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short DDx, I just thought that would be a good way to end it, and i'm kinda pressed for time, i'll try to get two or three more tomorrow, sorry again! **


	5. Your not quitting

**Hey guys, sorry i couldn't get on and do anything in like so long Dx, oh well you forgive me?**

**I'll take that as a yes xD Oh and thanks so much for all the awesome reviews!**

**Gwen's POV**

I just sat there for a while, until i heard a familiar voice, "Hey girl, you alright? I heard you scream so I came to find ya." I looked up to see who it was,

Leshawna, I smiled slightly and whipped the tears from my eyes then got off Duncan's lap and walked up to her. I nodded and said "yeah, just sick of

everything here." I knew she would understand, other then Duncan she's like my only true friend here, she has been ever since TDI. I admit we're not much

alike, but she is a grate friend. Leshawna slightly smiled and nodded then said "you know I'll always be here for you if you need me," then she glared at

Duncan and hesitantly said "is he.." I laughed a little, she doesn't really trust Duncan, never had, but I don't blame her, and I'm sure she'll get used to him

eventually. "Don't worry about him, trust me he's not as bad as he seems," I said reassuringly. "He better treat you right, and if he don't just let me know," she

said. I smiled and nodded "OK, thanks."

**Duncan's POV**

Guess she still doesn't trust me.. That's about right, the only other person around here that really cares about Gwen hates me. Man this situation sucks, it

seems like no matter what we do, ever sense TDA, it's always wrong. God I hate heather and Courtney, it's their faults. I can't wait to get off of this show and

away from everyone who hates us.

**Gwen's POV**

As we were standing there i heard some footsteps running towards us. "You tree need to get your butts back in the hotel so the show can continue! Your

wasting show time!" I heard Chris yell as he ran up to us. And to think i thought he couldn't be any cruller.. God I hate him.. "Yeah right McClain, I'm not setting

foot back in that stupid hotel, I'm going back home" Duncan said as he stood up, glaring at Chris. "If he's gone so am I" I said meaning it, if it wasn't for Duncan

I'd seriously lose my mind in this hell hole. "No way! Nobody is quitting! You both signed a contract now your both coming with me!" Chris yelled then he did the

unthinkable, he freakin' grabbed my arm and carried me over his shoulder while chef restrained Duncan! "Put me down! Put me down right now! I hate being

carried!" I screamed and kicked him repeatedly in the stomach, unfortunately it didn't work.. And he took us all the way back to that stupid hotel.

* * *

**A/N: I'll try to update really soon! Rate/review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Terrible Roommates

Sorry it's been like forever.. I've just had writers block and it's been really busy. I was debating on weather I'd even continue this or not, but

I've gotton some reviews and stuff so I figured you really wanted it, so I guess I'll try to keep adding more.

* * *

Duncan's POV

Once we got back to the hotel Chris put Gwen down and Chef let go of me. We immediately tried to make a run for it but they restrained us.

Guess that means we're stuck here again.. God I'm so fuckin sick of this show! Gotta find a way outta this place, and fast.. Chris started

rambling on to the camera for a while then told us what rooms we'd be staying in. Just perfect, Chris chose who our roommates would be,

which means I get stuck with Trent and Harold and poor Gwen is with Heather and Courtney.

Gwen's POV

No, this can't be happening. "What?! Do you want me to be murdered?!" I yelled at Chris when I heard I was gonna be sharing a room with

Courtney and Heather. My worst nightmare. About right now a lot of girls worst fears are breaking up with a guy they like, running out of

makeup, or wearing the same shirt as someone else. Mine? Getting murdered in my sleep! "For once, I agree with the little freak," Heather

started, "if I have to share a room with those two, odds are at least one of us are going to die. And my money's on the phantom freak over

there." I rolled my eyes, what a great start to a new season... Chris just laughed and said with that annoying evil grin of his, "There will be

camera's watching you at all time, and a security guard by your door, if one of you do try to kill another you will be stopped. That doesn't mean

you can't hurt each other though.." After that he made us all go to our rooms. I examined the room I was sharing with Courtney and heather,

one white sofa, two small white beds, lavender purple walls, light brown wood floor, one small closet, and just what I feared, no windows.

Guess there goes my chance of escaping, I sure hope Duncan's having more luck then I am.

Courtney's POV

I can't believe him! Chris made me share a room with the two most annoying female contestants on this show! I am soooo suing him for

that! When I saw our room i quickly noticed something, there were only two beds. "No way! There is no way I'm sleeping on the sofa! One of

you two take it!" I said quickly claiming one of the beds. There was no way I was about to sleep on an uncomfortable lumpy sofa! "Ugh, fine I'll

take it," that low life sun fearing freak said. She probably only said that because she didn't want to get in a fight with either one of us, good

choice too, because she would so lose. The only reason she actually hurt me before was because she caught me off guard. I'm the strongest

girl on this show! And I know I'm stronger then some of the guys too.

Gwen's POV

Courtney started making a big deal about who took the sofa, so I went ahead and volentiered to take it. Besides, I'm tired, ticked off, and

seriously just want to sleep. Although I know that probably won't happen any time soon considering who I'm rooming with.. Either way, I set

my stuff by the sofa, took out my mp3 player, sat down and tried to relax. Unfortunately though, it didn't take long for the fireworks to go off

again.. "I want the dresser! My clothes are more expensive then yours anyway! They can get wrinkled for all I care!" Heather yelled at

Courtney. Great.. Fighting over a dresser, how original. I rolled my eyes and turned my music up. It's times like this that really make me wish I

was a guy..

Duncan's POV

Well this sucks, I get stuck with Elvis and dorkus. I know they both must hate my guts now, especially Trent. But hey, it's not my fault Gwen

came to her senses and realized Trent is a total whack job. Our room sucked, it was all white and some kinda weird light purple. Not to

mention there were only two beds, but thankfully that was solved pretty fast, I just threatened them and I got one of the beds. Ha, one of the

many perks of being feared. Apparently Trent decided to be 'the nice guy' and take the sofa. Anyways, we stayed silent most of the day until

Trent said something to me that kinda caught me off guard

Trent's POV

Well, I guess it could be worse.. Ahh who am I kidding, I got stuck in a room with Duncan, Harold's not that bad, but even I have to admit he's

pretty annoying. I just can't believe that Gwen's dating Duncan, I mean Gwen's just so nice and sweet, and Duncan, well he's a total jerk. We

just sat there in awkward silence for a while, but finally I couldn't take it anymore. There's something I've been dying to ask Duncan and I just

can't wait any longer. "Duncan, do you even care about Gwen?"

* * *

A/N: Yeah I did it again, another cliff hanger xD will Duncan get mad? Will he start a fight with Trent? Will he actually open up and reveil a soft side? Will Gwen ever get some sleep?! lol find out next time on TDH!


	7. It's getting to me

**A/N: IK, like forever, and ever, and ever... Yeah I haven't replied in a long time... Sorry! Oh well, here we go! **

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

"What?!" I asked pretty pissed off. I can't believe that idiot just asked me that! "No jackass, I'm just dating her to kill time!" I said sarcastically. "Of course I care about her! I freakin love her!" I snapped. "Hey relax, I was just making sure. You don't really seem like you care anyone but yourself and I just wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt," Trent said starting to glare at me. That's it, this guy is such an idiot! No wonder Gwen got sick of him, so I decided to go ahead and tell him off, "There it is again! Don't you realize that's one of the reasons she dumped you?! You're way over protective! You two are broken up and your still treating her like a baby!" Trent was furious now, I could see it all over his face. He seriously needs to get over Gwen, besides, isn't he with those two idiot share a brain best friends? "Well at least I know how to treat a girl!" he yelled, oh this fag's gonna pay, "You treat her like an object! I bet you don't have one ounce of kindness and sincerity in you!" That's it, that's when I snapped. "You have no clue what you're talkin about Elvis!" I grabbed him by his collar and glared at him with all the anger and hatred i possibly could.

**Heather's POV**

After a while things finally calmed down and I actually got some piece and quiet. Gwen was listening to some god awful music and drawing like some stupid five year old, and Courtney was on her stupid PDA and making pointless lists. While I was actually doing something useful with my time. I was doing my nails and getting a facial, although I definitely don't need it anywhere near as much as those two hideous trolls I'm forced to share a room with. Gwen is in severe need of a tan and a manicure, and Courtney's skin is so dry it might as well be sand paper. I swear I'm the only good looking one left.

**Gwen's POV**

I decided to draw until our next stupid challenge. I was so mad at Chris so I drew him getting sliced to bits by the grim reaper. It actually came out really good, I'll have to show it to Lyle, Pixie Corpus, Reaper, and Malinda when I get back home. Ugh I'm so sick of this place, and this stupidly small room. I think my claustrophobia is starting to kick in, ah fuck. 'Stay calm Gwen, don't let anyone know you're freaking out..' I thought to myself. I gripped my paper, trying not to pay attention to the smallness of the room. Oh fuck, I think it's getting smaller, no, no this can't be happening. Not here with the two bitches and camera's everywhere! "Gya! I gotta get out of here!" I finally shouted as I jumped up from my bed. Great, now they were both staring at me. I ran over to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. "No!" I yelled at kicked at the door.

**Trent's POV**

Ugh I hate Duncan, I hate him! All I did was ask him a simple question! And what does he do?! Flip out! Now I'm standing here with him about to punch me just because I asked a simple question! I don't know how Gwen can stand this guy! "Dude calm down!" I said trying to dissolve the situation, but it didn't work...

* * *

**A/N: So? Whacha think? R&R people and I might update next week! I can only update on Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays though Dx. And yeah, I know, it's short again... It's hard for me to make long chapters! DX**


End file.
